


In the Master's Chambers

by bigbaldbae



Series: School Days [3]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Zombie Apocalypse, First Time for Everything Fest, Fluff, Get me out of my mind, Get you out of those clothes, In hotel rooms connecting Page Six Lovers, M/M, Rickyl Writers' Group, Romance, Sex, The Atlanta Four, love-hate relationship, ok i should probably stop singing LOL
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 19:24:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9563063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigbaldbae/pseuds/bigbaldbae
Summary: After a two-hour bus ride, a less than desirable roommate, and a bout of chronic nose bleeding - Daryl has already lost his ability to make good judgement calls.





	

**Author's Note:**

> HAI GAIS HAI. So sorry I took this long following up - you know, college. :| I was lucky enough to get a break thanks to a migraine and after downing some painkillers, this little monster came up. A few peeps from the RWG were really supportive after showing a snippet, so I might as well. :)
> 
> As you also may well noticed, the rating went up a notch. I hardly write smut, so I hope you'll like it. :)))
> 
> Title inspired from Eagles' song lyrics in "Hotel California." 
> 
> *Changes made in this chapter imply additional editing.

The noise of springs in the abused mattress protested loudly as the heavy suitcase was thrown furiously down onto the hotel bed, as Rick and Daryl both entered their abode for tonight. Being in this field trip annoyed Daryl to a fault that the school couldn’t afford to have each of the students in one room, that the teachers had this bright idea to assign a room for two students and that they don’t get to choose whom they’re staying with, that Carol had to be a girl and had to stay on the other side of the hotel, that Glenn was already assigned with Eugene – but Rick being assigned as his roommate topped the annoying icing on the damn cake.

"I still can't fucking _believe_ this," Daryl growled, punching his beaten up bag for good measure.

"Aw, come on Daryl, lighten up."

Daryl then glared over his shoulder at the grinning Rick behind him, who skipped over to the other bed and flopped down on it, along with his own duffle bag.

"It's just like a sleepover! You should be happier that you get to sleep with me," the curly-haired teen winked up at Daryl, who continued to glower at him.

"Well, _Grimes_ , sorry that after two and a half hours of you jabbing me with your _fucking pen_ , I'm not exactly _thrilled_ to have you as a roommate."

Daryl dropped his gaze to unzip the suitcase, while Rick frowned on the other bed, and pretended to be hurt.

"And I thought that bus ride to Virginia was _life-changing_ ," Rick mutters.

“Yeah right. I still fucking hate you," Daryl scoffs while he pulled out a pair of black gym sweats and a grey undershirt, "You’re lucky the teachers won't let me kill you.”

"Yes, I'm ever so thankful," Rick sighed, sitting up on the squeaking bed and glancing curiously around at the small hotel room. The handsome teen then frowned and said, "Though I could do without the vomit-colored walls. Seriously, who ever thought this was a good color fo—"

" _Zip it_ with the interior design bitching," Daryl growled.

Rick shrugged nonchalantly. "Just trying to make conversation."

"Go to bed."

"What are you, eight? It's only 10 P.M., Daryl. I wanna walk around a bit."

"Whatever. The less I have to deal with you, the better.”

Rick scowls at him. “Right. Says the guy who made out with me in the closet.”

Daryl blushed furiously and decided to ignore Rick’s comment with a grunt, picking up his clothes and shoving his toothbrush in his mouth as he headed to the bathroom. Mouth open to retort, Rick was interrupted by the enthusiastic banging on the room door. Shuffling over, Rick opened up and was greeted by an energetic Glenn, who was decked in a Star Wars stormtrooper onesie. Rick cleared his throat as he gave the Korean a once-over, tilting his head slightly to the side.

"Well you look…special," Rick mumbled.

"Dashing, I know,” Glenn says, grinning widely. “Maggie gave these to me!"

Rick’s lips pressed into a hard line. "Figures. So what brings this pleasant surprise?"

"Oh, I just came to check on you and Daryl. I wondered if you two had killed each other yet," Glenn pursed his lips, peering behind Rick into the hotel room, seemingly displeased with the absence of destruction. “Guess not.”

"How do you know his dead body isn't in a closet or something?" Rick challenged with a smirk.

Excitement returned to the glasses-wearing Korean teen. “Oooh is it?”

"No, Glenn. Unfortunately I haven't killed that _thing_ yet."

"Oh. That’s what I thought. Carol will kill you if you killed him,” Glenn mock-warned him. “Well. I guess I'll just go then. You know, gotta catch some sleep for tomorrow. Can't go to Alexandria tired!"

"Yeah, yeah. You're sick Glenn," Rick snorted, shutting the door when Glenn smiled before heading back to his room.

Rick clicked his tongue to himself while leaning back on the doorway of the room, not really feeling like going anywhere anymore. He scuffled back to the beds, and for a few moments, listened to the rushing of shower water coming from behind the closed bathroom door. He smirked to himself, and went to the bathroom door, frowning again when he discovered it locked.

 

* * *

 

Daryl sighed, massaging the shampoo from his scalp as the warm water raced down his body. The school trip from Georgia to Virginia to see the historical Alexandria Garden had piled stress on him, mostly due to the fact he'd been assigned a hotel room with Rick. And though Daryl had sat with Carol on the bus ride, the babbling boy had been the least of his worries. Rick and Glenn had taken the seat behind them, and the annoying prick had taken it upon himself to find entertainment in prodding Daryl’s head with a ballpoint pen. Glenn only huffed in frustration and pretended he didn’t know Rick, and Carol was no help either, giggling uncontrollably and said how adorable they both looked.

Just the memory of it made Daryl tense irritably in the shower, despite the soothing effects of the steam. Trying to numb his mind again, Daryl didn't notice the soft whooshing of the shower door being slid open and closed.

"Ahh, this is nice, Daryl."

Hands freezing in his hair, Daryl spun around, wide-eyed, and was met with Rick leaning casually against the opposite tan-tiled shower wall. Not daring to look below the pale chest, where small rivulets of water began trailing down flushed skin, Daryl felt his cheeks heat and anger and surprise boil in his stomach.

"Griiiiimes, get the _fuck_ out of here before I rip your dick off," Daryl couldn't help the awkwardness he felt after those words, though he still faced Rick with a twitching scowl.

Rick frowns at him, though Daryl could tell he was trying not to smirk. "That's not very nice. I'm just trying to get some hot water before you waste it all."

"Get. Out. _Now_ ," Daryl snarled, yanking open the shower door and reaching out for Rick. The smaller boy dodged his hand easily, brushing against Daryl in the confined space to slip behind him.

"I don't think I will, Dixon,” Rick stated. “You're not the only one who wants a shower.”

Daryl tried his hardest not to think about the slick feel of Rick’s wet skin touching his, and turned again to face the latter in their switched positions. "No matter how many showers you take, you'll always be the dirty one, Rick _,_ " Daryl says as he grinned maliciously.

"You're quite the romantic, Daryl." Rick replied and smiled up at Daryl, folding his arms over his chest.

Daryl then slammed his palms against the tiles on either side of Rick’s head and leaned towards him, ignoring the proximity. "You'll get out of this shower _now_ Rick, and wait until I'm done with mine, instead of continuing to annoy me. Got it?"

He said these words slowly and through his teeth, though the threatening tone seemed to pass right over Rick’s head. The teen’s blue eyes brightened as he smiled widely, and before Daryl knew what he was doing, Rick patted his cheek in mock-affection, spraying the soap he'd somehow coated his palm with over Daryl’s face.

"Whatever you say, Daryl,” Rick teases.

Eyes stinging immensely, Daryl hissed and backed away from Rick, trying to rub the soap from his eyes. Rather than seeing, he heard Rick walk out of the shower and turn on the faucet. Suddenly, icy water sliced against Daryl’s skin and he shivered at the sudden change in temperature, making him unable to even yell at Rick like he wanted to.

"Sorry, I had to wash the soap off my hands," Rick called through the shower door.

Daryl cursed Rick mentally, knowing the other teen was laughing at him. The water returned to normal as Rick left the bathroom, and Daryl sighed, still shaking slightly. He rubbed his face in the flow of water, and closing his eyes he was presented with images of Rick’s wet, naked body. His eyes quickly shot open again, and he looked down at his hands, where a pinkish tinge to the water was washing away. He wiped at his nose, burning like his cheeks, and watched blood wash away from his fingertips.

He groaned to himself. _Great. Roommates with Rick, and now allergies?_

Trying to banish the thoughts of Rick’s flawless damp skin seemed impossible to Daryl, and he couldn't for the life of him figure out why.

Every time Daryl blinked, the images of springy brown curls loose and slicked against the flushed cheeks and forehead resurfaced, seemingly seared into his mind's eye. The water in the shower didn't seem to help, getting increasingly cool, and Daryl’s nose bleeding, from what he figured was allergies, didn't seem to stop either. He decided to end the shower, and wanted to try to get some sleep, hoping his allergies would clear, the nose bleeding, and the unwanted mental images would stop.

Daryl dried himself slowly with the towel, before slipping into his sweats and heading into the bedroom. He noticed a lump on Rick’s bed, and narrowing his eyes, he realized the handsome teen had curled up and gone to sleep already.

 _So much for walking around._ Daryl thought. Flicking the light switch, the room went dark, and Daryl slid under his cold blankets and finally drifted into sleep.

 

* * *

 

_"Daryl …"_

_Daryl was walking slowly through the hallways at Atlanta High, knowing exactly where he was going, but completely unaware at the same time. He followed the sound of a lofty southern drawl, familiar and strange at the same time. He knew who was calling him, but at the same time, he didn't. The voice called out to him again, slightly louder._

_"Daryl …"_

_He only knew one person who would call him, but he couldn't remember who it was. So he kept striding down the hallway, looking left and right every so often, searching for the source of the voice._

_"Daryl…"_

_Louder again, the voice called, and Daryl suddenly realized it was coming from the boys’ bathroom. Daryl hurried to the door and harshly pushed it open, surprised and yet somehow prepared for what he saw._

_"Daryl…" It was Rick, moaning in front of him, turquoise eyes gazing into Daryl’s grey-blues with an intensity he'd never seen before._

_He saw Rick’s hand was snaked down to the crotch of his pants, where his erect length protruded, covered in milky pre-cum. His slender fingers stroked the engorged flesh, and his breaths came out in small pants._ _Daryl was hypnotized by the blue orbs, glazed with lust, and much more jewel-like than he remembered._

_"Nnngh, Daryl please," Rick begged, voice husky. His hips bucked into his hands and pre-cum squirted from the flushed head. Daryl felt his body move, beyond his control, and he crouched down over Rick, feeling the teen’s hot breath over his face._

_"Daryl, take me, I need you," he panted. This made Daryl lean forward, silently capturing Rick’s lips._

_The exchange was sloppy and wet, saliva dripping from their mouths as their tongues slid eagerly against each other. Daryl’s hands traveled down Rick’s body, ripping the shirt that clung to his torso off, and tossed it somewhere across the floor. His left hand worked on tweaking hard nipples, causing Rick to moan into his mouth, and his right hand inched down past his navel to his jeans, where he grasped the Rick’s erection and started to pump it._

_Rick moaned louder, a trembling mess in Daryl’s hands. He stopped his ministrations on Rick’s chest and tore the jeans and boxers from Rick’s hips, as well as unzipping his own fly and letting his own erection hang out. Daryl pulled Rick onto his lap, and the other teen rolled his hips obscenely towards Daryl’s arousal, sliding his cock against the latter’s._

_Daryl growled, and moved his hands on to Rick’s back, spreading his ass and shoving two of his fingers in the Rick’s hole greedily. Rick gasped and bucked against Daryl’s fingers while he scissored him. After a few more thrusts in the soft heat of Rick’s entrance, Daryl lost his patience and positioned Rick’s thighs over his erection, ready to surround himself with dizzying pleasure._

_He slipped his head teasingly around the waiting entrance, before pushing in slowly, and Rick gasped as he—_

 

Daryl awoke in a hot, panting flurry, feeling uncomfortable stickiness in his boxers. His head hurt as he sat up quickly, and felt something drip onto his lips. Daryl wiped at his nose and pulled it back to find his finger coated in blood.

"Fucking _allergies_ ," he hissed.

Glancing at the clock on the hotel nightstand, Daryl groaned. In another two hours it would be time to wake up anyway for the class trip, and he didn't feel like he could sleep any longer, despite still being exhausted. He flipped on the light switch next to his bed and buried his face in his hands, trying to clear his aching head. He then hears Rick groan in the bed next to him, Daryl momentarily forgetting that he shared a room with the teen he just had a _fucking_ sex dream with a few minutes ago.

"Daryl?" Rick begins groggily. Daryl peered over his shoulder as Rick propped himself into a kneeling position on the bed, looking twice as tired as Daryl himself. His eyes were watery and his curls were a mess that resembled a French poodle, his navy blue hoodie slipped over one shoulder and his black shorts had slid to just hanging from his hips.

"Hm?" Daryl felt his breath catch in his throat and had to force the noise out, sounding far more high-pitched than usual. Thank God Rick seemed too exhausted to notice, rubbing his sleeve-covered fist against his eyes while squinting at the clock.

"Why the hell are you awake, stupid? We've got another two hours," Rick pouted, obviously displeased with being woken up. Daryl couldn't bring himself to care, transfixed on the childish expression Rick was making.

"I, uh…don't feel like sleeping," Daryl grunted.

Rick’s head tilted, shooting Daryl an incredulous look. "Well fine, if you wanna be a crazy person. Just don't wake me up when you feel like being a retard," he grumbled, reaching across the space between the beds to turn the lights back off.

Daryl’s eyes adjusted to the dark as he watched Rick curl back under the covers. He knew by the feeling of warm liquid against his lips that his nose was bleeding again. Daryl figured he might just be allergic to the hotel in general.

After changing his boxers, Daryl spent the next hour watching television silently from his bed. A Japanese movie was on, but the subtitles were annoying and didn't quite fit the scenes that had unfolded, but this was better than nothing. Usually he wouldn't have cared if he were to wake Rick by the noise of it, only he didn't like the way his body was reacting to seeing Rick currently.

Daryl flopped against the mattress after turning off the TV, the bed hard rather than soft beneath him. It was probably the crappy bed's fault he was having such strange dreams. Sitting up, he flipped the lights on again, deciding to get ready early. Rising from the bed and bending down to unzip his suitcase, Daryl heard Rick groaning from behind him again.

" _Daryyyyyyyyyl_ , turn off the lights," Rick whined.

Daryl set his clothes on his bed and glared at Rick. "No. Time to get ready, prick."

Rick flopped onto his side, eyebrows bunched together as he glanced at the clock. "We have another hoouuuurrrrrr."

For some reason, rather than be irritated by it, Daryl found the tired inflection in Rick’s breaking voice endearing.

When Daryl remained silent and continued searching through his bag after hoisting it up on his bed, Rick huffed. He puffed his cheeks out, and sat up on the bed, glaring at Daryl with a pout on his face. After a while Daryl finally looked up at him, and almost laughed despite the heat stirring in the pit of his stomach.

"Is that supposed to be intimidating?"

"Yes," Rick grumbled.

Daryl felt amused before going back at his things. Rick then rolled his eyes and pushed himself off the bed, stumbling slightly as he walked. He shuffled next to Daryl, and as he sneakily moved behind him to hit the light switch, Daryl quickly grabbed his wrist.

"You're not going back to sleep. Get ready."

Rick glared at him. "No."

"Rick," Daryl warns, squeezing the other teen’s wrist. Probably a little too strong when he saw Rick wince. Daryl immediately regretted his actions, releasing his pale hand.

"But Daryl, I'm so _tired_ ," Rick complained, collapsing on Daryl’s shoulder, dropping his arms to his sides.

Daryl tried to ignore the heat rushing to his face, and was grateful for the baggy sweats that covered his growing bulge. "Are you _always_ this obnoxious in the morning?" he grumbled.

Rick smirked wryly and rolled off of Daryl and onto the latter’s bed, sprawling out on his back. "Only for you, Dixon."

The hoodie was hiked up so far that it barely covered Rick’s chest anymore, and the black shorts now revealed maroon boxers. Trying to force himself not to stare at Rick’s creamy skin, Daryl swallowed heavily and went back to zipping up his bag. Rick flipped over on the bed and curled against one of Daryl’s pillows, shutting his eyes and attempting to fall back asleep.

Knowing he should ignore the other boy so he could get ready, Daryl was captivated Rick’s lean body, his adorably disheveled curls and loose clothes that _begged_ to be torn off, and Daryl couldn't move anymore. He had this powerful urge to reach out and touch the exposed skin of Rick’s navel, remembering how the soft flesh felt like in the shower, but he was worried in waking Rick up.

Well…he could _pretend_ like he was trying to wake Rick up. Then he'd have an excuse…and it's not like he'd normally want to do this, it was all the allergies' fault. Ignoring the fact that his reasoning made, for the most part, no sense, Daryl slowly extended his hand across the bed, and brushed his timid fingers against the warm skin of Rick’s stomach.

With gained confidence, Daryl pressed his entire palm against the soft skin, stroking slowly. His mind going blank, Daryl dared to hook his fingers in the belt loops of Rick’s shorts and quickly pulled them down over his bent knees. He caressed an exposed thigh, reveling in the supple, delicate texture. Soon enough, maroon boxers soon joined the black shorts on the side of the bed.

Daryl swallowed again, hard, knowing that if Rick were to awaken, there'd be no hiding his erection or the lack of clothes on his lower body. Raking his eyes over Rick’s pelvis, he licked his lips offhandedly, tasting the coppery tang of blood. He grabbed Rick’s hips and laid him flat against the bed.

 _Damn allergies_.

"Daryl?"

His eyes shot up at Rick blinking furiously, trying to fix his watery eyes. Two weak palms pressed faintly against Daryl’s chest.

"What're you doin'?" Rick slurred, not quite sleep-sober yet.

"That's a good question," Daryl replied, before leaning down and licking the shell of Rick’s ear. Shuddering, the other boy gasped as his nerves were stimulated all at once, unable to process what was going on.

"Hey! No, stop…Daryl," Rick whines, pushing fruitlessly against the broad chest.

However, instead of listening, Daryl moved his tongue down to Rick’s neck, and trailed his fingers under Rick’s hoodie and up his sides. The other teen shivered under his cold fingers.

"Knock it off, I'm trying to sleep," Rick complained, trying again to get the larger boy off of him.

Daryl pulled away from Rick’s neck, but continued to twirl his thumbs against his nipples. "Oh, so you'd let me do this if you weren't trying to sleep?” he says huskily, his voice sounding foreign to his own ears.

"Wha? No!" Rick stared back at him in confusion, cheeks flushed and lips slightly open, trying to process what Daryl had just said. He squeezed his eyes shit and rubbed at them with his fists, trying to wake himself up. He made a noise of protest when Daryl grabbed both of his wrists, straddling his waist, and laid them behind his head. Kissing each eyelid, Daryl ripped part of the hotel's sheets and wrapped it around Rick’s wrists before tying them to the headboard.

"Then what was that thing about in the shower?" Daryl asks.

Rick frowned, taking effort in remembering what Daryl was talking about as he yawned "I was jus' playin’ with you, Daryl."

As Rick reopened his eyes, no matter how much he wanted to keep them closed, he found Daryl an inch away from his face, before his lips were captured in a searing kiss. Rick let out a muffled yelp, but Daryl swallowed the tiny noise as his tongue massaged Rick’s mouth. This went on for several minutes, to what seemed like forever, but none of them were hard pressed to even complain about this entire…situation.

"Daryl, let me sleep," Rick spoke between kisses, trying to breathe. Unfortunately Daryl seemed deaf as he continued to attack his mouth hungrily, but Rick noticed an improvement from the way he kisses him versus that time in that stupid Seven Minutes in Heaven game. Giving into the advances, Rick finally kissed back weakly.

When Daryl finally backed away from his mouth, Rick panted again for air, more flustered and mussed than before. The sensations wracking his body covered any traces of coherent logic, bucking into the caresses as Daryl’s fluttering kisses and fingertips littered his body.

 _"Fuck,_ " Rick hissed.

Daryl smirked against his skin. "Yeah, that's what I'm about to do to you."

Rick only managed to groan as a reply, but made no other protests. Snaking down to Rick’s budding erection, Daryl pressed the reddening head up against his stomach, before licking the underside of Rick’s arousal, earning an appreciative moan. Daryl sucked on the balls greedily, and spun his tongue from the base to the tip of Rick’s cock.

 _"_ Daryl," Rick gasped in a daze.

Pre-cum connecting his wet lips to Rick’s shaft, Daryl stared at Rick, whose head was thrown back against the mattress, his chest heaving under his touches, mouth open, pink lips swollen from his kisses and panting.

Daryl lowered himself back down towards the other teen’s thighs and pushed Rick’s balls up a bit, causing the boy’s hips to rise slightly, just enough for Daryl to spread his behind with his other hand. He pressed his face against Rick’s entrance, and pushed his tongue into his hole. Rick tensed up and gasped again, and Daryl swirled his tongue around the pucker a bit until Rick relaxed and spread his legs a bit more. Rick just moaned, a horny twitching mess beneath Daryl as he rolled his hips back against Daryl’s tongue.

Removing his wet muscle from Rick’s entrance, Daryl hooked an elbow beneath Rick’s knees. He trailed kisses down Rick’s leg from his knee down his toes, curling his tongue around the big toe before sucking on it, holding Rick’s leg in place as it kicked involuntarily. Rick continued to curse and moan as he looked at Daryl with half-hooded eyes, glazed with arousal and red as the rest of his face. Daryl then released Rick’s toe with a slurpy pop, his bedroom eyes never leaving Rick’s, and pressed Rick’s legs forward so that his knees almost reached his ears. Daryl lifted his hips, pulling down his boxers and sweats with one hand, while Rick hooked his legs over Daryl’s shoulders, turning him on more with the surprising flexibility.

"You sure you want more?" Daryl teased, lust lacing his voice.

"Yeah," Rick whimpered. He knew Daryl would've continued no matter what the answer had been.

With one quick thrust, Daryl buried most of himself inside Rick, and Rick let out a silent scream, convulsing around Daryl’s length. Back arched, Rick felt himself beginning to cramp in the position, and moved against Daryl to tell him to continue, hoping that the pleasure would be better than the pain. Daryl inhaled before sliding out almost all the way, and slamming back in, filling Rick with more of his engorged erection.

"Shit…Daryl!" Rick growled in pleasure, clenching his eyes shut.

Kissing Rick’s glistening temple, Daryl pulled out and thrust in again, starting to develop a pace. Harsh breathing joined that slap of skin on skin. In pure bliss from the heat surrounding him, Daryl’s vision went blank, making him lose sight of Rick’s pleasure-coated face. Rick pants and then gasped after Daryl made a particularly hard thrust, and bucked up against Daryl.

 _"Faster_ ," Rick commanded.

Angling again, Daryl thrust in more quickly, and Rick rolled his hips against his thrusts in a clockwise direction, increasing the depth of Daryl’s thrusts as well as stroking his erection. The hotel bed's noise ran deaf in their ears as they neared completion, Daryl grinding into Rick while Rick pulled against his binds in ecstasy. They came loose eventually, and Rick wrapped his arms around Daryl’s neck, pulling him impossibly closer as he reached his climax, milky cum splattering onto his stomach and hoodie. Daryl gazed down at Rick, his slightly shaggy hair dusting over Rick’s pink cheeks with his frantic thrusting, until he felt his erection pulse, come spilling inside Rick.

Pulling out with a squelch, Daryl gently pushed Rick’s legs off his shoulders, and laid himself next to Rick. Rick stared up at the ceiling, curls in mess as his chest slowed in its rhythm, though he could still hear his heart pounding. He glanced beside him at Daryl, who was staring back at him.

Before either could break the unfamiliar yet comforting silence, there was a knock on the door. Rick hissed and cursed, flinging himself from the bed, quickly pulling his boxers and shorts on before limping to the door.

" _What._ " Rick snapped, opening it to find an already-dressed Glenn smiling at him.

"So, either of you dead yet?" the Korean inquired.

"Apparently not," Rick grumbled.

Glenn snorted, and it grated on Rick’s already frazzled nerves. "Awww, did poor Rick Grimes wake up on the wrong side of the bed this morning?"

"Something like that."

Then, Glenn’s cheery expression quickly turned down a notch as he eyed Rick’s hoodie curiously, adjusting his glasses. "Say, what's that?"

Rick blanched, glancing at the drying cum on the navy blue fabric. "I…I spilled some yogurt on myself."

"Yogurt?"

"I eat yogurt for breakfast."

"Rick, you _hate_ yogurt."

"I can love it if I fucking want to!" Rick snapped, throwing his hands in the air.

Glenn only looked amused, if not intimidated. "You're not a morning person, huh?"

Rick just glared at Glenn, blushing furiously before slamming the door in his face.

"Alright, Carol and I will wait for both of you outside!" Glenn’s voice muffled by the door. “See you in fifteen minutes!”

Rick could hear the mirth in Glenn’s voice while he waited for his footsteps to disappear from their room, and afterwards Rick stalked over to the bed and pushed Daryl onto the floor.

"Up. Dressed. Out. _Now_.” Rick demanded grouchily.

Daryl stood up and stretched, a slightly teasing expression on his normally passive face. "Not tired anymore?"

Throwing the clothes that were gotten out earlier on Daryl’s face, Rick stomped over to his own suitcase. He could hear Daryl quietly chuckling by himself.

"Someone's grumpy," he continued to tease.

"It's your own damn fault, stupid asshole," Rick grumbled, sifting through his things. He didn’t notice Daryl crouching behind him, his arms wrapping around his waist, making Rick jump.

"You're pretty cute when you're mad," Daryl whispered into Rick’s ear.

Shuddering but not responding, Rick pulled clothes from his bag with newfound determination and a flustered red face, and Daryl decided he didn't mind his “allergies” so much anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment! Thanks! :)))


End file.
